I'll Be There (a boondocks fanfiction)
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Huey Freeman always said that he'd be able to protect Jazmine Dubois, but what happens on the one late night in Chicago that she's Emerald? Will he fail and not be able to protect everyone's favorite mulatto? Or will he be able to do more? ONESHOT. Read to find out! - Huey x Jazmine. Has a song, but is not a songfic. Jazmine's POV. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE CLIFFHANGERS!


**A/N: This is a ONESHOT and I'll be coming up with a prequel fairly soon (to explain some things) but if this gets 35+ reviews, then I'll turn it into a full out story. It probably will NOT be as long as **_**Don't Make Me Regret It…**_** is though; being that this is only my 2****nd**** fanfic and **_**Don't Make Me Regret It… **_**is my first fanfic. There is ONE song in this story, but it is NOT a songfic. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Boondocks. Or Skype. **

**Riley: Yeah, so you niggas calm the fuck down! No one owns me! It's Riley, son!**

**Thanks for the support Riley… **rolls eyes** but you're forgetting about Aaron McGruder… **

**Oh shit. But that's just one nigga, aiight? **

"Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Huey runs in with anger on his face and in his voice, but also some fear. He said he'd always protect me, but I didn't believe him… that is, until this day. What happened, you ask? Well it started off like any other day…

_Flashback…_

_Well, looks like I'm staying with my mom for quite some time. She sure does get more "business" here, in Chicago, rather than Woodcrest. When we first moved here, I reunited with my old neighbor from Woodcrest: Huey Freeman. After his parents died, he moved out to Woodcrest with his Granddad, but after his Granddad died, he moved back to Chicago to live with his Aunt Cookie. _

_He had become best friends with his former friend who head budded him that one time—Cairo I think his name was—and he earned a lot of respect for coming back to Chicago for good. They all loved the young revolutionary even more than when he was a little kid. He had of course become more intelligent and stronger than the last time they had visited which was another reason they accepted him so easily, besides the fact that he was their "homie" even through all the rough stuff that happened. _

_Although they moved to the good side of Chicago, it didn't keep Riley away from the bad side where he liked to be in the streets and join gangs. Quite a few people from Woodcrest and a few from Chicago all got together and made a new gang: The Illuminati Gang. This is where I come in. _

_If you haven't figured it out yet, my mom is a huge hoe and still is one. After we moved to Chicago, my dad finally found out and they thought it would be more dangerous for me to live with my dad for various reasons, so I had to go live with my mom. If this had been a few years back, then I would've loved to live with my mom, but knowing she was a huge hoe… I just couldn't. But, I was forced to._

_My mom was working a late shift that night and I asked her if we could go out to the movies or something and she actually said yes. She mislead me by helping me choose an outfit—which I remarked as slutty—but she said it was cute, so I just went with it. Finally, when we got out the car, I realized we weren't going to the movies… I was just going to help her at her job. I felt so vandalized and not in control. My first time just taken away from me from some sick person who believed in this crap? I don't think so… they'd have to rape me to get anything because I didn't believe in this stuff._

"_Mom, I'm going home," I told her._

"_Umm… I don't think so, Jazmine. Looks like you have your first client already," she said. She walked over to me to introduce me with the prostitute name she came up with for me. "Hi, I'm Icy and this is… Emerald. Just return her here when you're done!" And with that, my mom just let me go into some stranger's custody for them to have sex with me. I think she deserves a mother of the year award! _

_My thoughts were interrupted when I was thrown into a car and my mouth, arms and legs were wrapped in duct tape. We drove for about 10 minutes and then I was taken out. When we entered the room, I realized that everyone had on the same blacks hoods as the person who took me had on. _

"_I got our special jewel!" The person who took me said as we entered and then threw me on the ground and they all started to snicker before removing their hoods. I looked around the room and saw mostly familiar faces: Butch Magnus, Lamilton Taeshawn, Duey Jenkins (who I had met a little while ago) and the most shocking, Riley Freeman. Riley was the man that had brought me there in the first place. There were two other men that I didn't recognize. Then I heard Riley call out to them and found out their names. I found out their plan soon after as well. _

"_Leon, go get the video call ready!" He said and the man named Leon went to a nearby computer that was hooked up to a projector. Leon was about 6" tall and had almond shaped eyes that were also almond colored. He had a really nappy mini afro. His arms and made him look like he was on steroids, but the rest of his body suggested otherwise. _

"_Hey, pretty girl… you like that laptop we have?" The second man who was still unknown whispered in my ear. "We stole it the day after it came out." I shivered because of how close he was. "Don't worry, my little emerald… you'll be free if we can get our little group of revolutionaries to sacrifice themselves to torture…" _

_Revolutionaries?! Oh no. I mean, how many revolutionaries are actually in Chicago?! That could only mean that they're talking about…_

"_Tyrone! Get out of Jazzy's face we need you to go over the plan and the reasons again!" Riley called out. Huh, Tyrone… he was buff but was probably just 5.6". He looked like he was just a mini Cairo because he had the same skin complexion as him and the same round, brown eyes. _

"_Alright, Reezy… I'm coming now," he says. He takes a step back and then a quick step forward to try to scare me (which he was successful in despite his height) and then started to chuckle as he backed up and went to the projector. It looked like they had a bunch of notes or something on the screen._

"_Alright, this is plan: 'Bye, bye revolutionaries'. We've taken the head revolutionary's most prized jewel and if we can take control of all the revolutionaries, then we'll move up as a gang and have more power over them. Now Riley, you want to do this because your brother got you kicked out of your old gang?" _

"_Yes, sir!" Riley replies. _

"_Aiight. And Duey, you want to do it because Huey took your place when they moved back here?" Duey just nods his head. _

"_And Butch, you want to do it because…?" _

"_They have many resources that I can steal and use for other projects in the future," Butch Magnus answers. _

"_Okay… and Lamilton, you want to do it because it's fun to do bad things?" _

"_Yep! Cuz it's fun. It's fun to do bad things," Lamilton responds._

"_Yeah and Leon you want to do it because Cairo stole the girl you where in love with?" _

"_Yeah! He took Taequanda from right under my arm, man!" Leon responds. _

"_Aiight and I wanna do it because with Cairo as a big brother, he was always stealing all the fame and shit… so now we can proceed to the video call." And with that, Tyrone proceeds to set up the video call. Oh, and no wonder he looked like a mini Cairo! _

_They all put their hoods back on and lower their heads a bit so that it just looks like there's just a dark, black shadow in each of their hoods. _

"_Aye, man?" Riley says. "You got the new account with the voice alter shit, right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah! We 'IlluminatiGangChicago' now and I got that voice alter shit! Here, lemme go turn it on…" and with that Tyrone stands up and goes to the computer, turns the voice altering device on, then sits back down on the ground with everyone else in the so called Illuminati Gang. _

"_Aye Duey, you aiight? The thing is ringing we can't have you all pissed last minute, brah," Riley says._

"_I'm doing all the talking. No interruptions," Duey answers, avoiding the original question. Then, finally, someone answers the call. It's Huey! He wears his normal scowl on his face and I feel like I'm falling under a spell staring into his deep red wine eyes._

"_Hello, head Radical Revolutionary," Duey says. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way…" _

"_What are you talking about?" Huey inquires. All the men move aside from their circle they formed to reveal myself in the middle. _

"_We have your precious little jewel," Duey continues, "and if you want her, you're going to have to come find us and get her… because this is officially war." _

"_War?! WAR?! The revolutionaries and I never did anything to you…" Huey looks at he Skype username quickly then speaks again. "you… Illuminati Gang!" _

"_Oh trust me… we all have our reasons and they're very valid. But right now, all you need to decide is if you're gonna come into battle ALONE against the six of us to get your precious little jewel—your true love—or if you're gonna let us take away her first time… I mean, we are allowed to! We found her on the streets with Icy!" _

_Huey curses himself under his breath before looking up with his final decision. "It doesn't have to be war… true love doesn't need get separated," he speaks. _

"_Oh well, then… taking control of her and using her it is!" And with that Duey—who was already standing up close to the computer—ends the call. _

_Just great… Huey might not even come, let alone know the location. After all, he didn't even know who they were! _

"_Well, let's get some music on up in here! He gon' think we a club or some shit and not come here!" Tyrone exclaims. _

"_Yeah, yeah!" everyone besides Duey agrees, but he goes along with it anyways. Leon then puts on the song 'Ball' by T.I. and Lil' Wayne on repeat as we await Huey's arrival. _

_**Yeah  
aye okay we walk off in this bitch  
Ballin' in this bitch  
Hoppin' out the Lambos and Ferraris in this bitch  
Poppin' bottles with a thick red super model bitch  
They may talking a lot of that but they can't do a lot of this  
Ay, Rico told me turn the lights on  
So I grab the Audemar and threw the ice on  
I'ma big dawg, got 'em pissed off  
A lot of niggas rapping ain't none this raw  
They like, ay look at T.I., ballin' in the V.I  
Bunch of bad bitches with a' looking like Aaliyah  
We just pull up, hop out, go in, show out  
Buy the whole bar, pop bottles go hard**_

_**This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
I gotta bottle, gotta model, gotta molly, gotta blunt**_

_**Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball (This club so packed, these hoes so drunk)**_

_**I got a bottle, got a model, got a molly, got a blunt**_

_**The club full of bad bitches and they came to play  
Okay it must be your ass 'cause it ain't your face  
Now if you looking for them bottles and them stacks girl  
You make your way up to my section where it's at girl  
Okay now do you wanna kick it with a nigga with a meal ticket  
Broke nigga looking mad, they just gotta deal with it  
Get right ho, roll a dice ho  
And you ain't gotta be a dike 'cause you like hoes  
But everyday I step behind a wall  
I do it big, ride fly, stunt, shine and ball  
I got a bunch of money, so come and get it from me  
And a bucket full of bottles, bust it open, if you wanna get drunk**_

_**This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
I gotta bottle, gotta model, gotta molly, gotta blunt**_

_**Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball (This club so packed, these hoes so drunk)**_

_**I got a bottle, got a model, got a molly, got a blunt**_

_**Ain't no nigga like a Young Money nigga  
Pop that pussy like a gun, pull the trigger  
Shake that ass like a salt shaker  
I keep a L lit up like an elevator  
Bitch shake it like a dog, hop like a frog, ride it like a horse  
I throw that dick like darts  
Drink all muddy, flag all bloody  
I'm killin' these hoes like that nigga Ted Bundy  
I'm a good looking rapper, I ain't tryna stunt  
Ima fire my blunt like Donald Trump  
Where you at ho? Where you at ho?  
Can a nigga stick his key up in ya back door (Turn the lights on)**_

_**This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
I gotta bottle, gotta model, gotta molly, gotta blunt**_

_**And do ya thing in slow motion like Soulja Slim  
And come around, wipe me down like Boozie dem  
That thang up for me, show me that you love me  
If it's really too much for you you can bring a couple buddies  
Everyday I do my thang, big stones and chains  
She let me drill all in her mouth, no nova cane  
Them other broke niggas, all they did was told ya thangs  
I could get ya on that G4 and show ya thangs  
I like my women fat ass pretty toes and thing  
Long hair don't care as long as none down there  
If it's manicured I can have fun down there  
Take you to whatever club throw some money in the air**_

_**This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
This club so packed, these hoes so drunk  
I gotta bottle, gotta bottle, gotta molly, gotta blunt**_

_**Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball  
Ball, ball, ball, ball (This club so packed, these hoes so drunk)**_

_**I got a bottle, got a model, got a molly, got a blunt**_

_They all—excluding Duey, who waits by the door—dance to the lyrics and push me around; pointing to me when they hear the lyrics to the hook and blocking out my many muffled screams through their rough kisses and when they tried to shove alcohol down my throat. But all their fun and amusement is soon stopped when the door is kicked down. _

"_Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Huey runs in with anger on his face and in his voice, but also some fear. _

_End of Flashback…_

"Ah, look at who we have here…" Duey says approaching Huey.

"Why are you torturing Jazmine like that?!" Huey asks with anger and fear.

"You mean take off some of her clothes and force her to kiss us and do more things…?" Huey runs over to me on instinct when he hears this.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" he asks me.

"Why would we?" Duey questions. "All we needed was your acceptance to our invitation of war; being that you primarily represent the Radical Revolutionaries… I mean, you are the head of your gang-like group, correct?"

"It's NOT a gang. And we didn't accept anything." Huey's voice remains stern.

"No, you ALL didn't accept anything… you did. And you represent the group."

"You little bastard I didn't accept anything! The only thing I did was follow your directions to come rescue and save Jazmine!"

"Well, it's war. It's official and there's nothing you can do about it. That is… unless you allow Jazmine to become our sex slave." And with that the other five men came up and grabbed me from behind, all of them still with their hoods on. I struggled to try to get out their strong holds, but I was unsuccessful in the end. They had put the duct tape back on my mouth, since they had taken it off during the song to mess with me. Some of my clothes were already ripped on top of that.

Huey knocked all of the men down and beat them up, leaving them all wounded. Well, that is except for Duey, who now had a gun pointed to his head.

"Just one handshake. Won't even change your life. It'll actually help you and get you and your little trick out of here alive," he says gesturing towards me before pulling back the trigger slightly. Huey puts out his hand and while they shake hands he requests that he has at least one peaceful week and Duey agrees. After the handshake goes on for what seems like forever, Huey pulls Duey in and head buds him.

"You can thank your former best friend, Cairo, for that one, Duey," Huey remarks. Duey gets so pissed off that he pulls the trigger to where Huey and I are standing, but Huey takes me under with him as soon as he realizes what Duey is about to do, so we miss the bullet. "Oh, yah… Duey? That week starts now." Huey smirks as we exit their hideout building.

"How'd you know?" I ask him as soon as we're in his car; safe and sound and driving off to wherever.

"The building? I already know where all the other gangs are and this one had the most noise and in the Skype call I noticed that there was a speaker in the background, so just a lucky guess I suppose."

"Wait, so are you part of a gang? And how'd you know it was Duey?"

"Well, the Radical Revolutionaries is considered a gang by a lot of people, but since we don't indulge the things that the majority of the gangs indulge and we don't commit crimes and that kind of thing like a lot of the official gangs do, but some people still count us in the, well, gang "league", I guess, because we are a group who has access to all the resources that a gang would typically have and we do interact with some other gangs and have a fair amount of power. And I knew it was Duey because of his voice. It took me a second, being that he wasn't rhyming, but it still clicked eventually. I hope I can figure out who the other people in the Illuminati Gang are fairly soon, though." Just when I'm about to open my mouth to tell him who they are, he speaks again. "But moving on to more important things… did they really rape you? Or hurt you? And are you drunk or not? Because I saw a broken bottle of alcohol on the ground."

I explain to Huey everything that happened; from my mom tricking me, to someone picking me up, to when they tried to get me drunk but I jumped up and kicked the alcohol bottle out their hands, to when he showed up at the building, to where we are now—at his Aunt Cookie's house with no one home. He sighed of relief and explained to me that Aunt Cookie went out of town and figured that Riley and him would be able to survive a few days, being that Riley was 15 and Huey and I were 17. He also got a box of tissues for me to wipe my tears because I had been crying the whole car ride to his home.

"It's not just what happened today, is it? This whole, crying thing, is about your parents too, isn't it?" He asks me. I guess I could be read right through.

"No one loves me or cares about me!" I say through my tears.

"Jazmine, that's not true. I care about you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better! No one cares about me and you don't care about me either!"

"NEVER say I don't care about you Jazmine!" He snaps. "Just, go upstairs to my room. You'll be able to tell it apart from Riley's because of all the Black Power signs/posters, as you'd call it." I carry myself upstairs and continue to cry. When Huey comes back upstairs, he continues to speak. "You can help yourself to one of my shirts, Jazmine." Huey turns his back on me and begins to undress until he's down to just boxers. He then gets in the bed and I stand there uncomfortably. While looking through his drawer, I realize that there's a box of condoms in his drawer and I take out two… hey, you never know and I don't want to be 17 and pregnant!

"Uh… I'll just take the floor. Thanks again Huey!" I say grabbing a pillow off his bed and start to walk away to go on the floor to sleep butt hen he grabs my arm.

"Jazmine, we've been best friends since we were 10… it's fine if you sleep in the bed with me," he says. I move again into his bed slowly because I'm a bit unsure. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier, but why do you feel like no one loves and/or cares about you?"

"Well it's just that I—wait, do you love me Huey?"

"Jazmine, you know I don't indulge stupid questions where the answer is already obvious."

"Well fine, then. Show me that you love me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Jazmine, what's your reasoning behind this whole thing?"

"I-I-I… I need love!" I start wail.

"Are you, uhh…, sure, about this, Jazmine?" I just wail more. Huey seems dubious to the whole situation. He then entwines his hand with mine to reveal the two condoms I had stored in my hand and raises an eyebrow. I slowly nod my head and he raises an eyebrow but proceeds. It seems as though he thinks I'm some sick lady that he has to pleasure, but he's always been misleading.

He sits on the edge of the bed and slides his boxers down then puts on two condoms (just in case), followed by speaking again. "You really sure?"

"More sure than anything I've ever had to think about."

"You better not be playing with me, Dubois… I've been waiting to do this for quite some time." He smirks soon after his remark and I'm a bit shocked, but this is the guy who stole my first kiss we're talking about; the guy I've been through everything with who always protects me.

The next 25 minutes are pure heaven. He leaves a trail of kisses down my bare chest all the way down to my private region, where he cleans out my clit with his oh-so-wonderful tongue and then enters his humongous penis into my vagina. We started to develop a rhythm where his thrusts would come a second before each of my moans; all of which I was practically screaming his name rather than just slightly moaning 'Huey'. I try to pull him closer with the tips of my feet as we kiss and play tongue hockey with our tongues during our very passionate make out. We do this until all of his seed pours out into the condom—which he takes off and throws in the trash from our spot on the bed.

"Wow…" I say, finally, as soon as he rolls off me. He opens his mouth to speak, then we hear the door open. "Did you lock the door?" I ask.

"Oh shit. I must've forgot." He's right: oh shit.

"Sarah, how could you have let her just go off like that?! You better hope Huey's here to see whether or not our little girl is here." Just what I need: my parents. Before we can even make a move to look more "presentable" for my parents, they both come through the door.

"So THIS is where you run off, huh, Jazmine?" My dad asks me with obvious anger in his voice.

"What do you mean _run off_ ?"

"Your mother said that you just left the apartment and said that you wanted to go to the movies so you just left like that! Unbelievable!"

"First of all, she lied! Just like she lied throughout your whole entire marriage with her whoring ways! In fact, the only reason everything bad in my life has ever happened is due to her whoring ways!" I argue. He asks for evidence and so I ask for his phone.

"How is my phone evidence?"

"I need a number and I know the filthy, lying whore I have to call a mother won't give it to me, so I'm just gonna use *67 on your phone and call a number so that you two can leave and I can go back to my peaceful night with my true love, Huey. Now don't argue with me just yet, the phone's ringing." Once the other side of the line picks up, I get to asking questions immediately.

"Hi Mr. Fisher! I was wondering if you saw _Icy _and _Emerald _out there on the streets tonight."

"Uhh yeah, why? Who is this?"

"It's Emerald and I was just wondering if you could describe Icy and I… so… hit me with your best shot!" He then describes us so perfectly that it makes my father shiver. I end the call and wait for the outburst I'm expecting from my father.

"Sarah! How dare you screw around with my associates?!"

"Fuck off, Tom. We're not even married anymore," my mom responds.

"But you still endangered your daughter! Our daughter! She's the only good you've ever done and now you've corrupted her to the point where she's having sex with strangers!"

"Uhh… I'm sorry but has it really been THAT long that you don't remember me, Mr. Dubois?" Huey speaks up. My dad looks closely at the scene that I guess he couldn't see clearly before because of how pissed he was that he caught me directly after having sex with Huey.

"Huey? Is that you?!"

"Yes…"

"How dare you?! You're the one who made Jazmine go home crying practically everyday just from a verbal interaction and now you're doing this?! You're a sick person, Huey Freeman… using my daughter like that."

"First of all, I only made Jazmine cry because I revealed things to her that you kept away from her for whatever reasons you may have… she actually benefited off of my verbal interactions with her; especially being that I helped to toughen her up for the real world just in case there was a day I'd never be able to protect her. Second of all, I'm not using her if she had sex with me willingly."

"Ooo… Huey Freeman… to you, I'm gonna do—"

"Do what, Tom? You can't report it as rape; Jazmine would differ. You can't call the police; they'd lock Sarah up for prostituting and Jazmine if they could get enough witnesses that remember her. You can't keep her away from me; true love doesn't get separated. You can't beat me up; if you even tried to attack me I'd break you in half like a twig… Looks like you're out of options, my friend." Daddy furries his eyebrows at this.

'The only thing you've done is take her innocence away! And how exactly could you have protected her today?" This time, I speak up.

"Daddy, Huey was the one that came to the dangerous building to get me away from the ACTUAL sick people! And Huey didn't take away my innocence… we both took each other's away. I love him as much as I love you, if not more. And he's right, there's nothing you can do to keep us apart."

"Same goes for me too, Tom," Huey adds on.

"How could you possibly love him more?!" My dad inquires, but my mom resolves our problem fairly easily.

"Tom, you remember how we were? It's young love, except their relationship _WILL _actually last a long time. Remember how our parents not allowing it just made us want it more and more and we ended up running away and having Jazmine at a young age? All that becomes a train wreck and leads into a dysfunctional marriage, much like the one you and I were in… matter of fact, I wouldn't even call their relationship 'young love'… I'd call it _true love_." Daddy looks back and forth between my mom and Huey & I, but rather than anger in his eyes, this time there's nothing but love.

"You have my blessing. Huey Freeman, I'm sorry. You're probably one of the best people out there for my little girl and I have a feeling that we'll get along and be able to work together in a healthy environment in the future."

"Wow, thanks Tom," Huey replies, a bit in shock.

"Thanks mommy and daddy. I love you both so much and I would get up and hug you, but…" I allow them to fill in the blank and they chuckle. I'm glad they finally got past this. "Oh, and lock the door on your way out!" I call out to them as they leave the room, closing Huey's room door.

"I love you, Huey Freeman."

"And I love you, Jazmine Dubois… and I probably should've asked you this before we, uhh, performed intercourse… but do you want to date me because otherwise what just—"

"Of course, Huey!" I cut him off. "I mean we do have to date before we get married, right?" I giggle at my own remark and Huey actually laughs. LIKE A REAL LAUGH.

"I guess we do… I guess we do," he repeats himself then smiles.

"Jazmine?"

"Yes, Huey?"

"Just always remember: I'll be there." I have a feeling that our true love will keep us away from harm, but everything's a mystery when it comes to Huey. But that's just one of the reasons I love him, forever and always. But for now, all that's important is going to sleep in the bed of the person who I love, with him next to me, knowing that he loves me and I love him; and that he'll always be there.

_Later on that night… (__**Not**__ Jazmine's POV anymore)_

"Tom Dubois?" Riley asks in shock. "Whatchu doin' _here_?"

"I heard you had a little _gang _of sorts that opposes the revolutionaries and _I _happen to have some _new_found beef with a certain one…" Tom replies.

"Uhh… aiight Tom, but can a nigga just ask why?" Tom rolls his eyes then shrugs, figuring it'll get him in the Illuminati Gang faster.

"Well, Riley… a _certain revolutionary_ just so happened to take my daughter's _innocence _away and—"

"Wait… yo Tom, we can't be talkin' 'bout the same nigga, can we?"

"It doesn't matter, Riley. Now Tom Lancaster Dubois follow me so we can get you in the system and you'll be fine from there on," Duey intrudes. They got Tom in the system and as he turns around and heads to the door to leave, he makes sure to answer Riley's question.

"Yes, Riley… we _are _talking about the _EXACT SAME _revolutionary…"

"Damn Tom, aiight. Don't need to have that dark glare in your eyes; shit, she not gon' get it back."

"That's _EXACTLY _why I'm planning revenge on Huey Freeman so that—"

"Woah, Tom. I think you mean helping," Leon intrudes. "And NOT_ just _Huey… the rest of the revolutionaries too." Tom rolls his eyes annoyed that Leon interrupted him and Riley's conversation alone in the front room.

"So that he'll never wish he's born." Tom laughs mischievously before exiting the building finally leaving Riley to soon regret ever planning revenge on _his own brother. _

_Tom being here is gon' make shit hella crazy… _Riley thinks before going into the other room to the rest of the Illuminati Gang.

**A/N: Eyy guys so that's my second fanfic for ya and I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and if I get 35+ reviews then I'll make this into a full blown story/sequel (whichever one seems better) because I know there's a lot of unanswered questions and I'm already working on a prequel to answer some questions too. Don't forget to check out my first fanfic too: **_**Don't Make Me Regret It… **_**and that's it! Love y'all and be on the look out for more stories!**


End file.
